User blog:Legionaire22/Traitor Space Wolves?
Right, so since it is a popular thing to do ATs where you just switch around the Loyalists and Traitors, which is fine, I am going to clear up some things that bother me in ALL LOYALIST-TRAITOR SWITCH TIMELINES. It is the Space Wolves. They are not easy to do anything which. Primarch First of all, let's start of with the most important character of a Space Marine Legion: The Primarch Leman Russ, a complete badass and utter asshole, would be very hard to turn to Chaos. The thing with him is that, as he himself has stated in A Thousand Sons, he sees himself only as the Emperor's attack dog. He does not care for the orders he is given, he just does it. As befitting an Attack Dog and the man who gets the title The Wolf King, Leman Russ is extremely loyal even to the point of being only slightly worked up when he multiple times was denied and chastised by the Emperor for his misstreating of Psykers and Mutants of any kind (And that's saying alot in this time and age) So, what could possibly be found that would make a dog turn on its master? The Emperor would have to do something so horrendous, so foul, that not even Russ would want to see him. Say, destroy Fenris alongside half his Legion. That could work. What I am trying to say is that there is no way Russ would turn as easily as Angron did. Russ is possibly the most loyal of all the Primarchs, which probably could be because of stupidity. So no more "Horus/Dorn/Sanguinius/Guilliman etc came up to Russ and said "Hey dude, heard what happened. The Emprah is a dick, lets kill him!"" Wouldn't work. Not at all. Allegiance So, the most common thing to see is Space Wolves as the World Eaters of the Switch-Around Timeline. This, however, is not the case. Khorne is, believe it or not, possibly the least likely god to get the Space Wolves allegiance. Sure, 1-200 marines might dedicate themselves to him, but not an entire legion. The reason for this is simple: Space Wolves, along with the Fenrisians they came from, hate being given stuff. If they were to dedicate themselves to Khorne, they would get endless battle, bloodshed on a massive scale and power beyond their wildest dreams. Awesome for a World Eater. For the Space Wolves, it would more be their thing to get lots of battle, feasting and an honourable death. The Space Wolves do not want to live forever, they do not want to fight for eternity. They want to die a glorious death or brag about what they managed to do instead of getting it. How often do you hear Khorne Berzerkers saying "I totally killed like 12 Space Marines today". Never. And that's what Space Wolves do! They brag, they feast, they fight and they die a glorious death, forever remembered for what they did or how they died, even if it was an inglorious end like forgetting to shut the Drop Pod. Slaanesh is next on the list. Slaanesh, while he could appeal to the feasting side of the Space Wolves, would probably do little more than bore the Space Wolves. They can drink, party, feel everything, but what good does that do if you can't brag about it afterwards? And sure, they will fight, but it will still be with powers given. Which is basically saying "You are weak. I will help you" Not a good idea. Now we are down to the two last great ones. Tzeentch. Yes. Tzeentch, the god of sorcery, has a better chance of converting the Space Wolves than Khorne and Slaanesh. Didn't expect that, right? Now, it will still not be any "I will give you power!". No, Tzeentch would have to plot and scheme his way into their heart and turn them to his service without them having a clue of what's happening. This would actually be easier by granting a few Rune Priests more power, but not openly. The Space Wolves view their Rune Priests as normal Space Wolves touched by the power of the storm, and as such, noone would mind if their Rune Priest could suddenly destroy a planet. And boom. You got yourself a Legion. Would still take a long time though. And this leaves good ol' Papa Nurgle. How could Nurgle convert Space Wolves? Simple: Excrutiating pain and denial of an honourable death. Think about it. How could Russ, not knowing what the Chaos Gods were, say no to an offer from the Plague God if his entire legion lie dying from incurable diseases with no hope of survival? This happened to an officer of the Death Guard in the novel Flight of the Eisenstein, and it could happen to the Sons of Russ as well. So, all in all, your greatest bet would either just be plain ol' Chaos Undivided or Nurgle worship. But who likes Nurgle anyway? The blog is at an end. Go home. It is meant as a guide line, not a rulebook. I am not Roboute Guilliman of the Space Wolves, just someone who knows alot about alot of 40k stuff that is alot. Alot. Category:Blog posts